Keeping Secrets
by streisandworshipper
Summary: Rachel Berry couldn't help but fall for Quinn Fabray. She was perfect. And Quinn fell too, but in a different way. While Rachel fell in love, Quinn fell from sanity, and she took everyone who cared about her with her.


"Listen, I'll tell you everything, just give me a second, will you?" I snapped, breathing heavily. The men shifted away, looking wary, pens poised to write down anything I said, the guard's fingers positioned to pull the trigger if I made an even slightly hostile move.

"I knew her better than anyone. I loved her. She was everything to me. But everyone has secrets, usually they're petty things like they were adopted, or they aren't a real blonde. But her secret was bad, worse than you could ever imagine. What I'm about to tell you could put you in a lot of danger with her, and with a lot of other people, all right. Because Quinn Fabray will kill anything and anyone in her way. Even the people she loves."

Quinn Fabray was _that girl._ You know, the girl every guy wanted, the girl every girl wanted to be. Long blonde hair, big green eyes, and a perfect body. But in her senior year, I transferred to her high school, and we met, and everything fell apart...

"Rachel? Rachel honey, there you are," my dad said, running towards me, a brown bag in his hand. "I know how those public high school's make their lunches, so I packed you a lunch."

"Thanks Dad," I said, kissing his cheek. He grinned at me as I shut the front door behind me and made my way down the street to where I had parked my car. First day in a new school with a new car and a fresh start. Things may be okay this year.

I quickly found that this would not be the case, when I was met with a shove and a slushy to the face at my locker first thing in the morning. The bullies had taunted me at my old school, but they had never stooped so low as to physically assault me. I guess things are different in Ohio. I didn't want to think about what they would do to me when they realized I was lesbian.

"First timer, huh?" a voice said from behind me. I whipped around, waiting for a vulgar name strung to the end of the sentence, or even another push, but instead was met with the face of a boy. He was a handsome boy, with perfect hair, and a perfect outfit. He was smiling, though the smile stopped before they reached his crystalline eyes. I nodded and his face scrunched up in what looked like sorrow.

"Damn Neanderthals," he muttered, reaching for my hand to pull me along. "Let's get you cleaned up…"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry," I said, not questioning the fact that he was leading my to the girls' restroom.

"Kurt Hummel, McKinley's residential gay," he said, patting the counter for me to sit on. I jumped onto it, and watched as he dampened a paper towel and started to blot my top with it.

"Ah. So that's your reason for the torment," I said, nodding my head.

"Yeah, what is it about you that caught their attention?" Kurt asked, cocking his head and looking at me.

"I guess I stink of dyke to them," I said, shrugging. A bubble of laughter escaped Kurt, causing him to have the first real smile I'd seen.

"And the truth comes out," he said, tossing the paper towel in the trash and sitting himself down next to me on the counter. I sigh. "We're not the only ones you know. There are two girls, Santana and Brittany, who are together, and I have a boyfriend. Blaine. He's a junior."

I smiled. "Good for you. Is he hot?"

"Oooh yeah," Kurt grinned, knocking me with his shoulder. I laughed and knocked him back. Thirty minutes into the day, and I already have a friend. Not too shabby.

It took me almost two weeks before I met Quinn Fabray. I was passing her in the hall when she smiled at me, then stopped walking, reaching out to catch my arm.

"I haven't seen you around before," she said, smiling her angelic smile. "What's your name?"

"Rachel," I said, confused. I knew she ruled the school, but I never thought she would be that forward.

"Quinn Fabray," she replied, grinning and staring into my eyes. It was slightly unnerving.

"I know," I laughed. Her gaze sharpened, and her grip on my forearm tightened, I gasped at her strength. She looked so delicate, but then again, she used to be a cheerleader, she must have built up some muscles.

"How do you know that?" Quinn hissed. I could feel her breath on my cheek. My heart was pounding, and my palms were sweating.

"Everyone knows Quinn Fabray. Prom queen, head cheerleader, prettiest girl in school," I said, shifting uncomfortably. Quinn's face softened, and she let go of me. I rubbed my arm.

"Of course," she said, shaking her head. "I don't know what came over me, nerves I guess. Sorry to bother you, Rachel. See you." Quinn grinned at me before waving and walking away.

She left me nervous and panting, with five fingerprint-sized bruises on my arm.


End file.
